Superhero Minis
by AmeliaFJones
Summary: When Loki goes to the Enchantress to request an age reversing spell to be rid of his brother and all the other superheroes in New York, things don't go as planned. Thank to Sif and the Warriors three. So now, all the male superheroes who were anywhere in New York, are now three-year-olds. This should be fun for the women associated with them...
1. Prologue

A/N: So… I have a new story. I'm sorry to those of you are reading the Crazy American Family story, but I've sort of lost inspiration for it. BUT! Have no fear. It will be updated, with a story of Norway meeting all of his Grandkids! I know it's not what I promised, but like I said, I've sort of lost inspiration for it at the moment. I also haven't had time to work on it between school and work.

A/N 2: This new story, I wrote the chapters during the summer, when I had more time. I have about… 7 or 8 chapters already written, counting this one. And depending on how well the story goes over, I'll add them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Superhero Minis-Prologue

Loki made his way down the stone halls of the enormous fortress deep in the mountains of the Alps. He had no troubles navigating his way through them. He had been here many times before. He finally came to a large ornate door, and tapped it lightly. The door swung open to reveal a large room with a huge bed in the center of it, and lying on the bed, was the woman he had come looking for.

"Loki… god of mischief and chaos… to what do I owe this honor?" The woman said a bit sarcastically.

"My dear Amora, you look as lovely as ever."

Amora rolled her eyes and sat up, her long blonde hair falling across her shoulders as she did.

"What do you want, Loki?"

"What?" Loki said with a small chuckle. "Am I not allowed to compliment a beautiful and talented woman?"

"Coming from you, it means you want something." Amora said with a snort. "What is it that you came here for Loki?"

Loki took a step forward towards Amora, as he did, her bodyguard, the Executioner stepped up beside her and crossed his arms over his massive chest, looking at Loki. Loki paused and eyed the Executioner, before looking to Amora.

"I need a potion, or a spell, something to change the flow of time. I wish to make it so that none of the Avengers will ever cause anymore problems for me again!" Loki explained.

"So it is an age regression spell you are wanting? A spell to reverse their ages and speed up the time, so that they return to nothing…"

"That is correct, milady…" Loki said keeping an eye on both the Executioner and the Enchantress.

"I see… and what do I get if I help you? What could you offer me that I do not already have?" Amora questioned.

"My brother, Thor." Loki said simply.

Amora's head went up at the mention of Thor, and she was watching Loki closely now.

"And how would that be?"

"Regress his age, to when he is but a child, and you can raise him to love you, and he will love you unconditionally… as you have always wanted…"

Amora tilted her head a bit, thinking of how that would work, then straightened up and looked at Loki.

"Very well. I shall do this spell. But in return, I get your brother immediately after I complete the spell."

Loki nodded, smirking lightly. "Done."

Amora lifted her arms in the air and in a flash of light, teleported them to a large room full of books, and potions. She then walked over to a pedestal with a large book on in, opened the book and began flipping through pages.

Loki admired the room, then started to walk over to a table with various papers scattered across it, when a growl behind him stopped him.

"You do not touch, anything." The Executioner said in a low voice.

"Relax Skurge. There is nothing here that would benefit him. And of course, we all know Loki does nothing unless there is something for him to gain by doing it."

The executioner settled back down and stayed by Amora's side.

Loki gave them an innocent grin and returned to looking around.

"Alright. I have the spell. Now then… it is just the Avengers you are wanting this spell to affect, and they are all in the Midgardian village of New York City, correct?"

"Yes… wait…" Loki said as a thought occurred to him. "A lot of the ones who give us trouble are located in New York… include the… Fantastic Four, I believe is what they call themselves… and those mutant humans… in this spell."

Amora nodded and began to chant a spell, that opened a portal from the room they were in to New York, so that her spell would be able to blanket all of it and affect all of the heroes in the vicinity.

"This spell is rather tricky, so I must perform it twice, once for the males and once for the females…" at Loki and the Executioner's confsed glances she said, "Males and females age and develop differently."

Both Loki and the Executioner nodded in understanding then, which made Amora roll her eyes.

"Idiots…" she mumbled as she began to chant the age regression spell, she was half-way through it when the wall next to them, crumbled in and four people stepped through.

"Loki!" Sif yelled as she pointed her sword at them. "We are to bring you back to the palace in front of Odin and…" She trailed off as she noticed the Enchantress, who was still chanting, and the Executioner who has taken up a fighting stance.

"What a not so pleasant surprise. Sif, and the Warriors three." Loki said. "You are just in time to see the avengers and other so called heroes of Midgard be reduced to nothing."

"What are you planning, Loki?" Sif glared at him.

Behind him, the Enchantress was still chanting and a weird bright green mist had begun pouring from her hands and was going through the portal and spreading over New York.

"Simple… making it so that none of those so called Superheroes had never been born!" Loki stated

He opened his mouth to say more, but the Executioner moved at the same the men behind Sif did, and a fight broke out between the men.

"FOR ASGARD~!" She yelled as she lunged at Loki.

Loki dodged her first attack and quickly multiplied himself to confuse her. Sif stood there near the table Loki had been standing by before the fighting broke out, and swung at where ever she thought Loki was.

Meanwhile, the Warrior trio and the Exceutioner had all fallen through the hole the men had made earlier and were fighting outside, the three of them struggling to keep up with his massive hits.

'_There's got to be a way to…_' Sif thought before spotting a bottle of some blue colored powder in a bottle, she grabbed it and tossed it at one of the Loki clones, it sailed harmlessly passed him and hit the Enchantress in the temple knocking her off balance, and interrupting the spell. The bottle fell and burst as it hit the ground, the blue powder in it scattered and some began to mix with the green mist which was still swirling around the portal.

"NO! What have you done?!" Both Loki and the Enchantress screamed. They both knew mixing potions was a bad idea.

The fighting stopped as everyone turned to see what would happen.

"Damn it! Where was I?!" The Enchantress screamed as she got back up and went to the pedestal. "Oh forget it!" She yelled. "I'm closing the portal!" She started chanting again, before she could close the portal though, the mist and the powder began to glow and suddenly exploded, knocking Sif, Loki, Amora, and the four outside to the ground.

After the initial shock wore off, Sif sat up and looked around.

"Are you alright? Volstagg? Hogun? Fandral?" She called to the Warriors, she heard a few groans coming from outside the room.

"Ow… what was that?" Volstagg said.

"I do not know…" Hogun replied.

"What did you eat for breakfast, Volstagg?" Fandral joked.

There was an audile sound of a fist hitting a face. Sif laughed and smiled, yeah. Those three hard-headed men were alright. She turned to look around and spotted Amora lying beside the pedestal, unconscious. The portal and the green mist and powder were nowhere in sight. She looked for Loki and noticed Loki's clothes in a pile on the floor.

'_Oh please tell me he isn't running around somewhere naked…_' Sif shuddered a little at that thought, then noticed something in Loki's clothes moving. "Loki…?" She called cautiously.

A small head of black hair made its presence known, followed by a face, shoulders arms, and a body, until sitting there in the pile of clothes was a three year old looking Loki, smiling at her.

"Hi!" the little Loki said giggling uncontrollably.

Sif could only stand there and stare, for a few minutes. "Odin's beard…" She cursed, then marched over and unhooked Loki's cape from his armor, then wrapped him up in it and picked him up, just as the Warriors came back in, dragging the executioner with them.

Little Loki yawned and snuggled close to Sif, closing his eyes. Sif looked down at him and fought the urge to snuggle him back. '_It's still Loki! No matter how cute he looks he's still dangerous!_' She chastised herself, then looked at the Warriors who looked just as surprised as she did.

"Take him and the Enchantress back to the All-Father. If he decides to imprison them, then wait until she wakes up and figure out what it is she was doing. I will go to Midgard with this one, and see what has happened there." Sif ordered and the Warrior three did as she said, Fandral walked over and picked up the Enchantress, while Volstagg and Hogun both lifted the Executioner and they all made their way out of the room.

The Warriors three, heading back to the palace, and Sif, with the now sleeping Loki, towards a portal that would take her to Midgard.

* * *

End note: So~ what do you guys think? Add more chapters or no? Constructive criticism is welcome. And if you think I got a character OOC, please, let me know… POLITELY. Flames will be given to Deadpool to wreck whatever havoc he wants.


	2. Itsy Bitsy Spider

A/N: Okay. So before anyone gets mad, I KNOW Spider-man isn't an Avenger but keep in mind the spell will affect _every _male superhero in New York. And I wrote this this way because it was the best way to get all of the characters to end up in the same place, aka the Avenger's Mansion. That said, hope you guys enjoy it!

Itsy Bitsy Spider

Mary Jane Watson stood in the kitchen of her Aunt's house, humming softly to herself as she finished cooking breakfast for her and her boyfriend of almost two years, Peter Parker. He was still in her bedroom, where they had fallen asleep watching a movie together. After setting the plate of bacon on the table, she headed to her room to go wake him up.

However, the Peter she found… was not the Peter that had fallen asleep holding her. The bed was empty, and she looked around the room, before spotting what she was looking for.

"Oh my god! What the hell?!" She shrieked as she saw a naked, three year old Peter climbing up the wall her bed was resting against.

The baby froze where he was, eyes watering at the loud noise, and turned to see the strange girl in the door way.

"W-where's mommy… and daddy…?" little Peter asked as he sniffled a little.

Mary Jane's eyes widen a little, and she sputtered out the first response that came to mind. "T-They're… on a vacation! Yeah. They went on a vacation… and… I'm your baby-sitter!" She smiled hesitantly at him thinking,

'_Dear God what am I going to do? What happened to my boyfriend?_'

Peter frowned a little, his tears receding. "Why didn't they leave me with Aunt May and Uncle Ben?"

"They um… they went too! On the vacation I mean… here… why don't you get down from there, and we go eat breakfast…?"

Peter tilted his head eying her, not quite sure whether to believe her or not. '_She's pretty… and she seems nice…_'

Mary Jane walked over to where he was and smiled sweetly. "Why don't you come with me, and get dressed… and then we eat breakfast? Sound good?"

Peter decided to trust her. After all, his parents wouldn't have left him with someone who was bad… "Okay." He said.

Mary Jane smiled and pulled him off the wall, then went to a box in her closet and pulled it out. '_Now I'm glad I took that baby-sitting job Mrs. James offered…_' Mary Jane thought as she pulled out some under wear and spider-man pants and matching t-shirt. '_Also glad she has a son, who is four years old and loves Spider-man…_'

"Here you go, Tiger." She said as she sat him on the floor, and then helped him dress. "You ready to go get food now?"

"Yeah! I'm hungry~!" Peter said smiling.

Mary Jane couldn't help but smile back. She picked him up and carried him into the kitchen. She sat him on a chair and quickly found some books for him sit on, and she made him a plate, then made herself one and the both started eating.

'_What can I do? I can't take him to Aunt May… she doesn't know anything about his powers… or the kind of danger he gets into… maybe a doctor? No… they'd want to use him as some kind of test subject…_'

"Why do you look sad, pretty lady?" Peter asked tilting his head to look at her.

"Hmm? Oh. I'm not sad, just thinking about a lot of stuff. And my name is Mary Jane Watson, Peter." She said with a smile.

"Mary Jane… pretty."He smiled and went back to finishing off his food.

Mary Jane smiled, then a thought hit her, '_Dr. Connors! He can help! He helps Peter all the time with the Spider-man stuff…' _She quickly finished her food, just as Peter announced, "All done!" He said showing her his empty plate.

"Awesome, Tiger! You made a happy plate!" She said with a smile. Now it's time to go see the doctor.

"Doctor?!" Peter whined. "I don't wanna go! They give you shots and stuff…"

"This doctor won't do that. It's just a little check up… now. Go wash your hands and I'll be waiting for you out here…"

Peter made a face, but did what she asked.

Mary Jane quickly pulled out her phone and dialed Dr. Connors number.

He answered on the third ring. "Hello. Mary Jane?"

"Hey, Doctor… um… there's something wrong with Peter…"

"Something wrong? What is it? Is he exhibiting more signs of being spider-like?"

"N-no… well… it's…" Mary Jane sighed and decided to come right out and say it. "He's three years old again, but still has his spider mutations…"

There was a long pause on the other end. "Bring him to my office. I'll see you in fifteen." He said, finally, then hung up.

Mary Jane hung up her phone as well, just as Peter came out of the bathroom. "My hands are clean!" He said holding them up for her to see.

"I see that. Come on then, Mr. Squeaky Clean." She said as she picked him and started nuzzling his cheek.

Peter giggled and squealed slightly, "Stop it~!"

Mary Jane laughed and held him to her. "Alright. We need to get going anyway." She said as she grabbed her car keys, and the extra car seat and baby bag that Mrs. James had insisted she keep with her. She then headed out the door, making sure to lock it, and then headed to her car.

~After being in Dr. Connors lab for a couple of hours~

"This is incredible… I've never seen anything like it…" Dr. Connors said looking at Mary Jane.

Mary Jane looked back at him. "So… do you not know what happened to make him this way?"

Peter was sitting on her lap being entertained by one of the spider-man books that was in the baby bag.

"I'm afraid not. And I really don't have any guesses…"

"Then how am I supposed to get him to change him back?"Mary Jane asked a little desperately.

"I can refer you to a man who knows much more than I do…" Dr. Connors said as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing.

"His name is Reed Richards." Dr. Connors said as he handed her the paper. "That's his address. He should be able to help you out."

Mary Jane sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, Dr. Connors."

"It's nothing, anything for my favorite patient." He said, smiling and ruffled Peter's hair.

"Hey!" Peter exclaimed and started brushing his hair back down. "Are we done now, Miss Mary Jane?"

"Yes we are, Tiger." She said as she stood up holding him close. She put the paper with the address in her jean pocket.

"Let me know how it turns out, okay?" Dr. Connors said as he led her to the door, and opened it.

"Will do, doctor. I'm sure you'll be the first person Peter goes to…"

Peter just looked between confused, then shrugged and decided to ignore it and instead snuggle against Mary Jane's chest. Mary Jane smiled as she left the lab and headed to her car.

It didn't take long to find Baxter Tower… even if she hadn't know what it was, the giant '4' on the building would have given it away.

She parked her car, then got Peter out and made her way up to the place listed on the paper. Once outside the door, she raised her hand to ring the door bell, but before she could she heard a scream from the other side of the door.

"JOHNNY! BEN! NO!"

A/N: So. What did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know if you think I got a character OOC or anything else. But remember, be nice about it. Because again. Flames will be given to Deadpool to do whatever the heck he pleases.


	3. The Fantastic Babies

A/N: Sorry it's getting uploaded so late guys, I was busy all day with school and work. But anyway, again, I know these guys aren't Avengers, but I wanted them in the story so they're gonna be in the story. Lol. That said, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The Fantastic Babies

Susan Storm-Richards woke up alone. She reached over to her husband's side of the bed and found him gone. She sighed heavily.

'_Guess it's going to be one of those days again…_' She thought, as she yawned.

Don't get her wrong, she loved her husband, but was it too much to ask for him to stay away from his lab long enough to give her a simple good morning? She sighed again, then groaned when she heard yelling coming from the living room.

'_Looks like Johnny and Ben are at it again…_' She thought, then frowned as her mind registered that there was something different about their voices. She got out of bed quickly, stretched, then made her way into the living room, and paused, staring at the scene in front of her.

"Take that back you hot-head!" A three year old Ben Grimm, wearing a t-shirt too large for him, yelled at a three year old Johnny Storm.

"Or what? You gonna make me Pebbles?" Johnny responded glaring, he was also wearing an over sized shirt.

"Guys, stop!" three year old Reed Richards said. "Seriously! Now is NOT the time! Something happened to us, and we need to figure out what. And we need to find Sue, as well!"

"I'm right here…" Susan said stepping forward, still staring at them.

Johnny frowned, then pointed at her glaring slightly. "You're not my sister! She's not much older than me, and you're a big person!" he said, crossing his arms.

Ben just stared at her curiously. "She kinda looks like Suzie though…"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "No she's not! Rock-face! I would know my sister anywhere! And she's not her!"

"Johnny Lowell Spencer Storm!" Susan said angrily. "Apologize to Ben right now!"

Johnny's eyes widened as she used his full name.

"Sue…" Reed said lightly, then frowned and looked at her. "When did you get big?"

"I didn't." she replied. "All of you shrank… guys… you're all adults… well… Johnny still acts like a kid, but still…"

Johnny made a face at his sister, then stuck his tongue out.

"So… what happened to us Suzie? Why do I look like this?" Ben asked sadly as he gestured to his skin.

Susan sighed, and looked at them. "It's a long story…"

* * *

~Later~

After Susan had made them breakfast and explained all that had happened, she found some left over baby clothes from the woman a floor below them had given them to give to some other kids who needed it.

'_For once, I'm glad Johnny was being lazy and didn't take them to charity…_' she thought, as she looked at her teammates and surveyed them, then nodded.

"Okay… so. I'm the only one who wasn't affected by whatever it is that got you guys. You all still have the radiation effects in you… but your minds only have your three year old memories…"

"Yes… it's strange… I would need to run tests on our blood… do we still have the notes and details of what happened to us after all the radiation? So that I will know what is normal and what is not for our blood?" Reed asked

"In the top most file cabinet next to the door." Susan replied.

"Though, I am still a bit confused as to why I am accepting what you are saying as a reality… those two seem to not care…" Reed said nodding towards Johnny and Ben who had started playing with some of the toys Susan had dug out earlier.

Susan shrugged. "Your brain has always worked fast and on many more levels than regular people… maybe it's just the puzzle that intrigues you…"

"Maybe…"

Johnny and Ben had long since stopped paying attention to what Susan and Reed were doing, and were caught up in their own world playing with the toys, until Johnny decided he was going to take the toy Ben was playing with from him.

"Hey! Give that back, hot head!" Ben yelled.

"I don't think so! I want to play with it!" Johnny said glaring.

"It's cwobbering time!" Ben yelled, standing up banging his fists together.

Johnny dropped the toy and stood up, "Fwame on!" he yelled

"JOHNNY! BEN! NO!" Susan screamed as she grabbed Johnny and swung him around to distract him from activating his fire.

Reed on the other hand, wrapped himself around Ben to hold him back.

"Cool it both of you!" Susan yelled in her best 'mommy' voice. "This is no time to be fighting! We have a situation here and fighting is NOT going to solve it!"

Johnny and Ben both looked at the ground, feeling ashamed.

Susan slowly set Johnny back on the ground, and Reed let go of Ben.

Susan took a deep breath. "Now…" she was interrupted by the door bell ringing. She made her way over, with the boys following her, curious as to who would be showing up.

Susan opened the door to see a young girl with red hair and big blues eyes looking at her.

"Um… h-hello…" She said nervously. "My name is Mary Jane Watson and I'm looking for a Mr. Richards… Dr. Connors said that he'd be the person to go to for a way to change my boyfriend back to normal… is he in?"

"I'm right here." Reed said as he stretched his body to her height.

Mary Jane jumped back, startled by his appearance. "I… thought you'd be older…"

"He is. But it looks like whatever happened to him and these two…"she gestured at Ben and Johnny. "…happened to your boyfriend."

Reed stretched himself up to Peter's face, and Peter shrank back against Mary Jane a little scared.

"Does your boyfriend have any kind of powers, or mutations?" He said, going back to his regular size and looking up at her.

"W-well…" Mary Jane hesitated about revealing his identity. '_It's obvious they have powers too… I guess if it's the only way to help Peter…_' she thought.

"Yes. He was bitten by a radioactive spider. He has these little hairs on his body that lets him stick to walls and ceilings and climb on them…"

"So he's Spider-Man…" Susan surmised.

"Yes… how did you…?"

"We do our research…"

"Hmm… interesting…" Reed said, eying Peter, then looked to Susan. "Maybe we should go check and see how the Avengers are doing. Maybe they were affected by it as well…"

"Good idea, Reed." Susan said and looked at Mary Jane "You're welcome to join us…"

"Oh. Okay… um… where do they live?"

"Across town. You can ride with us. I don't have any car seats so someone will need to watch the babies." Susan said.

Mary Jane nodded. "Okay."

"Hey!" Johnny exclaimed, "I'm not a baby…"

Susan ignored him, and set about grabbing things they'd need and putting them into a bag.

"Alright. I think I've got everything. Let's head out…"

Everyone left the apartment, Susan making sure to lock it behind them, and headed to the garage.

* * *

A/N: So… let me know what you guys think. Here's a little explanation of the idea behind Reed being able to keep most of his intelligence:

Different people react to things in different ways, and since the spell didn't affect their powers, it could be possible that the smarter ones, (like Reed) would still have a few memories from their adult life, mainly dealing with the stuff they're passionate about. Reed is supposedly the smartest man in the Marvel universe, followed by Henry Pym (Ant-man), Tony Stark, and Bruce Banner (he's mostly an expert in Gamma radiation, but apparently is still considered 4th smartest in the universe). So it's conceivable these four at least would be able to keep their intelligence they have as adults. It's also a plot point for later in the story, so I kinda need it. XD


	4. Little Critters

A/N: So. We finally reach at least one of the Avengers, plus a couple of the X-men. The next chapter will have the Avengers themselves in it. That said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's a little shorter than the others, but I'll make it up to you guys. I'll upload the next chapter on Saturday or Sunday. Anyway~

* * *

Little Critters

Storm woke up, not being able to breathe well. She could feel something laying on her face and moved her hand to brush it off, but her hand touched warm flesh and she paused.

'_Damn it, T'Challa…_' she thought. She loved her husband, but sometimes his cat tendencies were annoying. She pushed what she thought was his arm off of her, but she heard a small 'thump' and a pained mew. She blinked her eyes open and sat up, then looked around and noticed she was still on the floor where she had passed out last night.

'_Guess that mission took a lot more out of us than we thought…_' she thought to herself, then looked down when she felt something nuzzling her hand.

"T'CHALLA?!" She screamed.

The little three year old yawned and stretched like the cat he was, and squatted back on his legs, with his hands in front of him, then looked at her.

"How do you know my name…?" He asked tilting his head curiously.

"I…" She started, then paused when she heard a groan, and looked to her left.

"Shut up. You guys are too loud…" A three year old Wolverine looked at her grumpily.

"LOGAN?!" She shrieked again, not wanting to believe what she was seeing.

Wolverine puts his hands over his ears and growled. "I said shut up! You're hurting my ears…" he said, then blinked. "How do you know my name?"

"I… you two… what?" Storm sputtered, then took a deep breath. '_Calm down, no need to conjure up a tornado or anything…_'

Both boys were still watching her. "Okay. One. You guys are both adults. Two. T'Challa, you are my husband and king of Wakanda…"

Black Panther looked at her confused. "No… my dad is the king of Wakanda… I'm just the Prince… and I'm not married…not engaged either…"

"I'm not an adult… I'm three…" Wolverine stated.

Storm pinched the bridge of her nose, then sighed. "Right. Okay. You're right. Look. Logan. I'm your new governess. We're in one of your parent's vacation homes. This is the child of the King of my village." She said, then turned to Black Panther. "Your father let you come over here to New York with me, because he thought it'd be a good idea for you to get acquainted with other cultures…"

Wolverine rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Black Panther nodded in understanding. "I see."

"Right… so um…. Let me find you two some clothes… and then I need to make a phone call…"

* * *

After getting the boys dressed, and fed, Storm made herself comfortable on the couch and was watching the boys play with some toys she had found earlier. Well… Wolverine was playing with them. T'Challa was playing with a ball of yarn Storm had found while looking for clothes. Storm couldn't help but smile at him, then it faded as she picked her phone and dialed Professor Xavier's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello, Ororo." He said

"Charles. We have... something's happened..." Storm said, unsure of how to phrase it.

"I figured." He answered. "I can't seem to understand some of the mutants in the New York area's thoughts. They sound like a bunch of children."

"That's the thing... Logan and T'Challa have both turned into three year olds..."

"Have you seen Scott and Kurt... because... I believe they might be affected by this as well."

"No... I thought they were off in Alaska looking into the weird power surges there?"

"That's right… hmm... you might want to check their rooms. I don't understand... this doesn't seem like a mutation... Before I left yesterday Logan and T'Challa both seemed perfectly fine... so I don't think it's a virus... what other symptoms other than being three years old?"

"Well... their minds seem to have been reduced to having only their memories from their three year old selves. Neither of them knows who I am. Logan still thinks he lives with his parents and that I'm a new governess... and T'Challa thinks his dad is still ruling Wakanda"

"Hmm... I see... did anything interesting happen after I left yesterday?"

"No. We came back from the mission... and all three of us were exhausted, then we passed out on the floor..."

"Hmm... well. I cannot come and see what is wrong... maybe it's some sort of Gamma Radiation... Maybe you should take them to see Bruce Banner."

"I'll go do that..." Storm answered. "I'll see if the rest of the superheroes were affected or not. Thanks, Charles."

"You're welcome Ororo. Be careful and I will see you when I get back."

"Alright." Storm said, then hung up and turned to the boys.

"So. Are you two up for taking a trip?" she asked them.

"Sure." Wolverine said, apathetically. "Better than being inside…"

Black Panther looked up from where he had managed to tangle himself up in the yarn, and grinned. "Yeah!"

Storm couldn't help but laugh at how cute he was. "Okay. Let's get you untangled and pack something for both of you, and head out?"

Wolverine just shrugged and went back to playing.

Storm shook her head, then got on the floor and began the process of untangled her now three year old husband.

* * *

After untangling Black Panther and packing a bag with extra clothes, wipes, and some snacks, she slung the bag over her shoulder, then picked up Black Panther, who instantly curled himself around her neck, then reached for Wolverine who backed away.

"Whoa, governess." He said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you two to some friends."

"I can walk."

"I know you can, Logan. But we're not walking or taking a car." She said after opening the door and ushering him out.

"Then how are we getting there?" Wolverine asked.

"We're going to fly of course!" Storm said cheerfully. As she grabbed Wolverine, held him close and shot off into the air before he could protest again.

Wolverine gasped in fear and clung to her tighter, Black Panther, mewed in fear and dug his nails into her shoulder to hold on. Storm winced slightly, but kept heading towards the Avengers mansion.

* * *

A/N: What'd you guys think? As always constructive criticism is welcome. And any flames will be given to Deadpool to do whatever he pleases with them.


	5. Tiny Avengers

A/N: Here's the next chapter guys, as promised.

* * *

Tiny Avengers

~**Hawkeye**~

Natasha Romanova woke up to feeling a pressure on her chest, but instead of freaking out. Her reflexes and instincts kicked in. She kept her breathing even and let her senses fan out. She didn't sense any danger, and could feel movement from the pressure on her chest every now and then, as if whatever it was couldn't stay still.

'_It's not an adult… too light… so… a kid? But why would there be a kid here…?'_ She thought to herself, then slowly blinked her eyes open and found herself staring into the face of three year Clint Barton.

"You're pwetty~!" Clint chirped happily, then proceeded to start snuggling Natasha's breasts.

Natasha shot up in bed, and picked him up, holding him at arm's length. She vaguely registered that he was naked, but her focus was on him.

"Clint… what happened to you?" she asked him, rhetorically.

Clint tilted his head. "How do you know my name, pwetty lady?"

Natasha blinked, her mind working fast to come up with an excuse. "Oh... I'm a friend of your mom's, she and your father left you with me because they went on a vacation…" she answered, carefully setting him back on the bed.

Clint crossed his arms and looked at her skeptically. "Oh yeah? Then whewe's my bwother, huh?"

"He was dropped off at a friend of your dad's. Your parents thought you guys could use some time apart." She lied smoothly.

"Oh." Clint said, then smiled. "I like your boobies!" he said as he began to snuggle her breasts again.

She sighed exasperatedly, because apparently, Clint was Clint, no matter what age.

"Okay. I think that's enough…" Natasha said as she picked him up again. She opened her mouth to say more, but stopped when she heard a bunch of grunts and what sounded like broken English coming from the next room over.

* * *

~**Hulk**~

Elizabeth 'Betty' Ross couldn't believe her eyes. She was sitting up in her bed staring at a mini-hulk stalking around the room obviously pissed off, if the angry grunts were any indication. He was wearing nothing but a shirt that reached to his knees.

Betty slowly got out of bed and made her way over to him, and in a gentle voice called out, "Hulk…?"

Mini-Hulk stopped, then turned to look at her, and stared. Then shook his head and glared at her. "How you know my name, lady?"

Betty thought quickly, then smiled and bent down to his level. "You're my little one, Hulk. I've taken care of you… since you appeared… or… at least attempted to… do you…. not remember…?" She asked sadly and reached out to stroke his cheek.

Hulk frowned a little, trying to remember '_Hulk no wemember… but touch… feels familiar…_' he thought as he leaned into her touch.

Betty smiled. "It's okay if you don't remember. I still love you. Come here…" she said and held her arms open for him.

Hulk went to her and hugged her lightly, snuggling against her.

Betty smiled again and picked him up, cuddling him close. Her head shot up as she heard a yell coming from down the hall.

"Maiden! I order you to tell me whewe I am!"

* * *

~**Thor**~

Jane Foster thought a full grown Thor was hard to deal with… but she was wrong. Three year old Thor was much _much_ worse.

She had woken up to hearing a bunch of grunts and groans. She looked over and noticed Thor wasn't in bed with her. As she sat up, she looked around and noticed a blond headed (naked) three year old, trying to lift Mjolnir.

"Thor…?" She called out hesitantly.

The blond headed boy turned around and looked at her.

"Maiden! I order you to tell me whewe I am!"

Jane blinked, and opened her mouth, but closed it quickly, unsure of what to say.

The three year old ran over and climbed up on the bed to look at her.

"TELL ME!"

Jane shook her head and raised an eyebrow. "You are in no position to be demanding anything, kid."

Thor made a face, then glared at her. "I am the Son of Odin! I can demand what I want."

"But you aren't on Asgard, and your father is not here. There are different rules here."

Thor looked confused. "Then if I am not on Asgard, whewe am I?"

"Midgard."

Thor's eyes widened. "That's another wealm!"

"Yes." Jane said, nodding. "Your father sent you here because he needed someone to observe humans and see how we act and what we do."

"I see…" Thor said. '_This is great! Out of all the people and warriors, Father sent me! I must not disappoint him_' he thought, then looked at Jane.

"You must be my escort then. What is your name maiden?"

"My name is Jane Foster."

"I am Thor Odinson. Well met, Jane Foster." He said extending his hand and forearm and grabbing her forearm, then shaking it in a warrior's greeting.

Jane nodded and shook his forearm. "Well met, Thor Odinson."

Thor smiled. "You are awawe of our customs. That is goo-" he was interrupted from loud yell from a room across the hall.

"GAH! WOMAN, PUT ME DOWN!"

* * *

~**Iron Man**~

Virginia 'Pepper' Potts was woken up by a three year old Tony Stark, wearing an over-sized tank top, jumping on her stomach and yelling, WAKE UP, in her ear. She sat up quickly, making Tony tumble off of her. She started coughing and trying to catch her breath, once she did, she stared at Tony in shock.

"Tony…?" Pepper asked, quietly.

"That's my name! Who the heck are you, lady?" Tony said tilting his head.

"I-I… I'm…." Pepper's brain didn't seem to want to work.

"Where's mother? And father? Wait… he's in his lab. He always is…." Tony mumbled, then shook his head and pointed at Pepper. "Where's my mother, lady?"

"Uh…." Pepper's brain finally caught up with what was going on and she blurted out, "Your mom and dad are both at on a business trip. Your father needed a date for the party the hosts are planning after the meeting, and brought your mother along with him."

Tony looked at her skeptically, not quite believing her. '_Father has never taken mother to anything…he could be trying to make up for it… but…_' he looked at Pepper again who was watching him.

"Vewy well. If you are my baby-sitter, then I demand you find me some clothes and feed me, because these clothes are not fitting for me, and I'm hungwy. Now hop to it, lady!" Tony said with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

Pepper made a face, then grabbed him by his ankle and held him upside down over the edge of the bed.

"GAH! WOMAN! PUT ME DOWN!" Tony yelled as he flailed around.

"No." Pepper said smirking a little. "Not until you apologize for being rude, and actually use your manners to _ask_ for something, nicely."

He glared at her. "Do you know who I am lady?! I am Tony Stawk! Son of the genius Howawd Stawk! If you don't do what I say, then you're gonna be in twouble!"

Pepper laughed. "I doubt that. Your mother gave me permission to discipline you however I saw fit… and I think banning you from the lab should be a fitting enough punishment."

"WHAT?! NO! You can't!"

"Want to bet?" Pepper asked, then said, "Jarvis! Do not let Tony in the lab no matter what!"

"As you wish, Miss Potts." Jarvis replied.

Tony jumped and looked around. "W-whewe'd that voice come fwom? Jawvis? Why aren't you hewe? You're suppose to be our servant…"

"I am a computer. You named me after Edwin Jarvis who is decease-" Jarvis started but was interrupted by Pepper, "Who is with your father, on his business trip! Since your parents left you with me, they decided to take him with them as well."

Tony looked a little confused, but figured it was an invention his dad made so that he wouldn't miss Jarvis.

"Okay…"

"Well. Let's go find the others…"

"Others?" Tony asked curiously.

"You'll see." was Pepper's response.

* * *

All of the women stepped out of their rooms at the same time, holding each of the boys, wrapped up in a blanket, towel, or something that worked as temporary clothing.

"So…." Natasha was the first to speak. "I guess we have a problem…"

"No duh. What was your first clue?" Jane said irritably, trying to hold onto a squirming Thor.

"Now, now… there's got to be an explanation for this. No need to lose our heads just yet…" Betty said, trying to defuse the tension as she snuggled Hulk.

"First we need to find some clothes for these guys, then we should head into the kitchen, get some food, then meet up in living room to discuss this further. There should be a box of old clothes in the attic… lets head up there…" Pepper said, calmly.

"Hey wait…" Betty said, frowning. "What about Cap? Do you think he was affected too?"

The women all looked at each other then ran to Captain America's room. Pepper got there first and opened the door. Everyone piled in the room and started looking around.

They saw a lump in the middle of the bed. Natasha made her way over and grabbed a corner of the blanket, and tossed it back, showing Steve, who was sprawled out all over the bed, covered by the shirt he had worn to bed the previous night.

"Who wants to wake him up…?" Betty asked quietly.

"I will!" Both Tony and Clint yelled, then glared at each other.

Before anyone could do anything, Clint had jumped from Natasha arms and onto the bed and made his way over to Steve and stood over him, holding a small knife.

Natasha quickly recognized the knife as hers. '_Damn brat must have grabbed it from my arm holster when I wasn't paying attention… damn little pick-pocket…_' Before she could grab the knife from him, he had already poked Steve's foot with the knife.

As soon as he did, Steve's foot shot up, kicking Clint into the air and sent him sailing towards a wall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" Clint yelled as he flew through air. Natasha moved fast and managed to catch him before he hit the wall, and glared at him.

Clint opened his eyes and stared at Natasha, then started crying and tried to snuggle her chest again.

"Oh no you don't." She said, holding him at arm's length. "You don't need to be cuddled or coddled, that was your own stupidity and you need to learn better."

Clint just looked at her, eyes still watery and nodded.

"Now. You need to apologize to Steve for poking him with that knife" She said as she took the knife from him, and put it back in its holster. She set him on her hip, then walked over to the bed.

Steve on the other hand was still other bed, with his head hanging off, was rubbing his foot, while looking at everyone with a sleepy look on his face.

"Why'd you do that…?" He asked, looking at Clint, then yawned and sat up.

Clint shrugged and hid his face in Natasha's shoulder, mumbling, "Sowwy."

"Okay. So. Let's all head to the attic to dig through the clothes up there, then get food in us, and then try to figure this out…" Pepper said.

The others nodded.

"Who's going to carry Steve?" Betty wondered.

"I can walk…" Steve said as he got out of bed, the shirt hanging off his shoulder and dragging on the ground.

Betty smiled, then walked over to him. "Alright. Would you like to hold my hand, little one?" She asked him holding out her hand.

"No! My Betty…" Hulk said clinging tighter to Betty and grabbed her forearm to pull it away from Steve.

"Now Hulk…." Betty said looking at him. "I'm just offering a hand. He's not going to replace you. Now apologize to him."

"Sowwy…" Hulk said grudgingly, then nuzzled Betty's shoulder and rested his head there.

"I forgive you." Steve said smiling sweetly.

The girls all made an 'awwww!' noise, then they all headed out of the room towards the attic.

Betty held out her hand to him again, and Steve took it.

"Thank you vewy much ma'am…" Steve said politely.

"You're very welcome, little one. Now let's hurry and catch up with the others." She said smiling.

"Okay!" Steve said, smiling back.

With that, they hurried off towards the attic, following the others. Steve asking questions the entire way, as Betty did her best to answer them.

* * *

A/N: So~ how'd that one go guys? I tried to keep them in character as much as possible, but since they're all 3 year olds now, there will be a lot of differences in how they act. Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you guys think! I'll the next chapter up on Friday! So I'll see you then~!


	6. Finding the Truth

A/N: I'm sorry for uploading this so late, guys! I had a paper to write as well aas other homework. But it's all done now so I can upload the chapter! Everyone finds out the truth in this one. So I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

Finding the Truth

After getting the kids dressed, and fed the women had all gathered around the coffee table in the living room. Natasha was sitting cross-legged on the couch with Clint in her lap, snuggling her chest. Jane, Betty, and Pepper were sitting on the couch. Betty was holding a sleeping a Bruce Banner, who had reverted back to normal after calming down. Thor, Steve, and Tony were on the floor playing with a few of the toys they had managed to find in the attic along with the clothes.

"So… any ideas on how this could have happened?" Pepper asked aloud.

"The only thing I can come up with is that they ate or drank something that had something in it to turn them this way or there's some kind of magic stuff going on…" Natasha said.

"That's possible, which means it must have come from someone on Asgard." Jane said, "I bet it was the Enchantress…"

"If that was the case… then why did she not just target Thor?" Betty asked, "He's the one she wants. Why would she target the others as well…?"

"Good point." Jane replied.

"Well, what about…" Pepper started to say, but stopped when the doorbell rang.

Everyone turned to look at the door, and then looked at each other.

"Were anyone of you expecting someone?" Natasha asked.

"No…" Pepper said, as she stood up and went to answer the door.

* * *

After a bit of trouble wrestling the kids in the car and separating Johnny and Ben, the Fantastic Four and Mary Jane finally made it to the Avengers mansion. They walked up to the door, Susan holding Johnny and Mary Jane holding a sleeping Peter, with Ben and Reed walking in front of them. Susan rang the doorbell.

Pepper answered the door and stared at them for a minute, until Reed stretched himself up to her height and spoke.

"I'm guessing you are Miss Potts. My name is Reed Richards and this is Susan, Johnny, Ben, and our newly made acquaintances Mary Jane and Peter." Reed explained pointing to each person as he named them.

"Please… may we see Mr. Stark? Normally these four are adults…" Susan explained.

"I don't think we'll be able to help you much… but please, come in." Pepper said, stepping out of the way for them to enter.

"Thank you very much, Miss Potts." Reed said as he walked into the house. The others quickly followed.

Before Pepper could shut the door, Storm landed on the doorstep and looked at Pepper.

"May I come in? I have a bit of a problem…" Storm answered, gesturing to the sleeping Wolverine and Black Panther in her arms.

"Come on in. It seems like we aren't the only ones affected by whatever this is." Pepper answered, shutting the door behind Storm.

Storm looked confused until she entered the house and made it to the living room, where everyone was waiting.

"Make yourself comfortable…" Pepper said, as she returned to her seat on the couch.

Storm made her way over to an armchair and sat down there, since the love seat had been taken by Susan and Mary Jane.

* * *

~**After everyone is situated**~

At this point, all the kids were awake and the ones that were playing on the floor had turned to face the new comers, wanting to make sure they knew what was going on too.

"So…" Reed started. "We weren't the only ones affected by this. It seems to be only the males, though."

"That means it couldn't have been something in the air." Storm said frowning a little.

"Not necessarily." Reed said looking thoughtful.

"It could have been in the air… but only affected men." Betty answered catching on quickly.

"We haven't had any distress calls or anything from the city about men suddenly turning into three year olds…" Natasha said. "So… maybe that means it's just those men with superpowers or something different about them…"

Reed nodded his head and opened his mouth to say something else, but at that moment the door flew open and very angry looking Janet van Dyne, aka Wasp, stormed into the room, carrying a three year old looking Henry Pym, aka Ant-man/Giant-man.

"WHAT, THE _HELL_, HAPPENED TO MY BOYFRIEND?!" She yelled.

"Jan dear… please calm…" Hank tried to say.

"YOU GUYS HAVE FIVE SECONDS BEFORE I SET HANK DOWN AND START KICKING YOUR ASSES!" Janet yelled.

"I believe I have the answer to your question, Midgardian maiden." Sif said appearing behind her and stepping into view, holding a squirming Loki by his shirt collar. "This is your culprit."

"Put me down, wench! When my father Odin hears about this…" Loki started, before being interrupted by his brother.

"Bwother!" Thor yelled, and got up then ran over to Sif and held his hands up trying to reach Loki. "Welease him, maiden! And I shall not harm you!"

Sif raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and dropped Loki, figuring if he really was his three year old self, then he wouldn't be much trouble. Thor caught him as he fell and proceeded to cuddle him. All the others could do was stare at them.

"I have missed you bwother!" Thor exclaimed still cuddling him.

"I missed you too, bwother…" Loki said sniffling a little, happy to see a familiar face and no longer feeling alone.

"O-kay…" Janet said, then looked at Sif. "What happened? You said he was the cause of this, so you must know what is going on."

"Well. It may be my fault in part." Sif replied. "You see…" she said, then proceeded to explain everything to everyone.

* * *

~**After the explanation**~

Susan had dumped out the toys she had in the bag, and the children were busy playing with the toys and generally ignoring everyone else, except for Reed, Henry, and Bruce. The latter was still sitting on Betty's lap, snuggling her. The former two were still trying to puzzle out all that Sif had told them.

"So… it was a potion that did this, then?" Reed asked.

Sif nodded. "I am not exactly sure what it was, and the Enchantress has not woken up yet to give us an answer."

"Well… maybe we can reverse it. I mean… Asgardian magic isn't permanent, right? We may be able to reverse it with science…" Henry said thoughtfully.

"Yes." Jane said nodding. "Thor once told me that our science is not that different from Asgardian magic…" Jane answered.

"Then I suppose we need someone to do tests and figure out what exactly it is that happened to the men…" Storm said.

"I shall return to Asgard and find out what I can from the Enchantress when she wakes up." Sif said, before walking out of the house and disappearing.

Natasha nodded. "Alright. Well. Betty. You're good with science. Reed, you, Hank, and Janet go with Betty to the lab. Before that, get whatever samples you need from the guys, we'll hold them still if they try to squirm or run away."

The group of people she mentioned all nodded.

"Follow me gentlemen." Betty said politely sitting Bruce on the ground.

"No! Me too! I can help!" Bruce said, clinging to Betty's neck. "I know science~! Please! I wanna stay wif you Betty…"

Betty's heart melted, and she picked him back up and cuddled him. "Alright, Bruce. You can come help too."

Bruce smiled at her, then proceeded to snuggle her again, as she started walking, leading the others to the lab to get everything set up and to get the things they would need for getting samples from the kids.

* * *

A/N: So~ now everyone knows what happened. In the next chapter we get to see how the kids react to getting 'samples' taken. Out of curiosity, what do you guys think is going to happen?

Oh! Also, before I forget… how many of you would like Deadpool to show up at some point in this story? I'm a little if-y about it, because I'm not sure I can do his character justice, but I can try. For all you lovely people who have been reviewing and are following my story.


	7. Of Needles and Chases

A/N: Here's the next and final chapter I have written at the moment, guys! I'll get to writing on another chapter probably over Thanksgiving. Because next weekend and the week after I will be going to a convention each of those weekends, and plus I still have a couple of papers due for college. Anyway, now that you know there will a bit of a wait for the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this one!

* * *

Of Needles and Chases

As soon as Betty came back with Bruce, Reed, Janet, and Henry in tow, everyone looked up from what they were doing.

"We're going to need to blood samples from each of the kids. We already have samples from Reed, Henry, and Bruce." Betty said gently, holding a box alcohol wipes.

"Now just sit still and we'll get through this painlessly…" Janet said, holding up a box of syringes.

"NEEDLES! RUN!" Clint shouted as he took off carrying the toy bow and arrows he had found in the box of toys earlier.

"CLINT!" Natasha yelled as she took off after him.

"Come brother! I do not know what this 'needle' is but it must be bad." Thor said as he grabbed Loki's arm and made a break for it. Loki just followed silently, trusting his brother to know what to do.

"THOR!" Jane yelled running off after him and Loki.

"You're not sticking me with anything!" Tony screamed as he took off as well, with Pepper following him yelling, "Damn it, Tony!"

Wolverine and Black Panther both hissed, and took off as quickly as their bodies would let them.

"T'CHALLA! LOGAN!" Storm called as she flew after them.

"No way am I letting you poke me with one of those!" Johnny yelled and took off running.

"JONATHAN LOWELL SPENCER STORM!" Susan screamed, as she followed after him.

"That… didn't go according to plan…" Reed said looking around the room seeing who was left.

Steve and Ben were still sitting on the floor watching everything unfold. Peter had run to and snuggled up with Mary Jane, holding onto her like a life line watching Reed warily.

Betty sighed heavily. "We'll just have to wait for the others to catch them…" she said then looked at the remaining occupants. "Will you guys be good and let us get samples of your blood? I promise we won't hurt you."

"I don't mind. If it'll help you guys… It's no different than when the doctors took blood from me to see why I was so sick…" Steve said.

Peter looked up at Mary Jane. "It's okay, Peter. I'm right here. I won't let them hurt you." She said, brushing some of the hair out of his eyes.

"Okay." Peter said and looked at Betty.

"Thank you both, boys." Betty said as she pulled out two syringes, handed one to Janet, and they both made their way over to Peter and Steve.

"How are ya gonna get a sample from me, Reed?" Ben asked Reed, "My skin isn't… human…" he said sadly looking at his arm.

"That's a good question…" Reed said thoughtfully.

"You could just get a saliva sample." Henry said simply.

"You're right!" Reed said snapping his fingers. "I'll go get a cotton swab and container!"

Henry watched Reed and shook his head lightly, before walking over to the coffee table where Janet had set the box of syringes, then reached in and pulled out the syringes and began to sterilize them as they waited for the others to get back.

* * *

~**With Storm, Black Panther, and Wolverine**~

Wolverine and Black Panther had stopped in front of a hallway closet.

"Hey!" Wolverine growled at Black Panther, "I got here first. Find your own hiding space!"

"No! I got here first! And besides, I am the Prince of Wakanda and you must obey me."

"No I don-" Logan paused when he heard Storm's voice.

"LOGAN! T'CHALLA!" Storm yelled as she flew through the house looking for the kids. She knew it was probably stupid calling for them, but she couldn't help it. Then she heard them arguing, which is currently what she was following.

Logan and T'Challa looked at each other, then took off again. This time they both stopped in front of the library.

"Get out of here!" T'Challa yelled at Logan. "I have called this spot, in the name of Wakanda."

"Whatever!" Logan yelled back. "I got here first so it's mine!"

"There you two are!" Storm said as she rounded a corner and saw them standing in the hall.

"RUN!" They both yelled, then took off towards the kitchen.

Storm sighed and flew after them again. '_How can I slow them down? They're both so fast… Wait! The kitchen floor is linoleum…_' Storm smirked as an idea came to her head.

She put on a burst of speed and managed to get ahead of the boys, then summoned a small rain cloud and coated the floor with the water.

As soon as the boys entered the kitchen, they both started slipping and sliding, not quiet able to catch their balance, Logan ended up crashing into a wall on the other side of the kitchen, and T'Challa ended up crashing into the cabinet doors under the sink.

Storm couldn't help but laugh. She landed again and looked at the boys shaking her head. "Alright you two, you're coming back with me." She said, as she bent down to pick up, T'Challa, then Logan, and flew back towards the living room.

Neither boy put up much of a fight. They were both still dazed from their sudden impact with solid objects.

* * *

~ **With Johnny and Susan**~

Johnny was tough to find. He kept changing his hiding place, and never staying still for very long. It reminded Susan of when they played hide and seek together as kids. He was always cheating, by moving and hiding someplace else.

"Johnny! Come out here right now, young man!" Susan yelled. "If you don't, I'll ground you from your video games!"

"You can't do that!" Johnny yelled back, stepping out of his hiding spot behind a potted fern.

Susan grinned, and Johnny realized his mistake instantly. He took off running once again. Susan followed after, she tried to form a barrier around him, but he turned a corner too quickly and she almost lost sight of him.

"Haha! You'll never catch me, Susie-Q!" Johnny yelled as he ducked into a bedroom.

"We'll see about that Johnny…" Susan mumbled quietly, then turned herself invisible and walked into the room. She looked around but didn't spot him, so she decided to go back outside the room and wait.

She didn't have to wait long, Johnny poked his head out of the room, looked both was down the hall, then stepped out and laughed.

"Ha! I lost her. Take that! Stupid big sister…" He said walking off down the hall, unknowingly being followed by his 'stupid big sister', "Did she really think she could catch me? I'm the king of hide and seek!" he finished saying, with a large grin.

"Is that so, stupid little brother?" Susan said into his ear quietly.

She laughed loudly as she watched Johnny jump about 3 feet in the air clutching his chest and looking around.

"S-Susan…? W-where are you…?" He said warily, still looking around.

"I'm right behind you, Johnny." Susan said as she became visible again.

Johnny screamed and tried to take off, but Susan grabbed him before he could go anywhere.

"Nice try, little guy." She sat him on her hip and began walking back to the others who were still waiting.

"Susan! That's not fair!" He said crossing his arms. "You cheated!"

"No I didn't. There were never any rules set for this little game of chase." She said smirking.

"I hate you…" Johnny said and started squirming.

"I hate you too." Susan said laughing as she entered the living room.

* * *

~**With Pepper and Tony**~

"Anthony Edward Stark! Get your sorry little butt, out here now!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Stupid woman. Like I'm_ really_ going to listen to you…" He mumbled under his breath, before moving from his hiding place and darting behind her.

"Hey! Come back here, Tony!" Pepper yelled as she caught sight of him, then turned and ran after him.

"NO!" Tony shouted back at her, as he crawled under a table and scooted as far back as he could to get away from Pepper.

"Damn it, Tony!" Pepper yelled as she lay down on her stomach and stretched out her arm to him, but can't reach. "It's just a needle!" She said as she pulled her arm back and moved so that she was facing him, "It's the only way to figure out how to turn you back!"

"I don't care it's a needle! Needles hurt!" He said with a pout and pulled his knees to his chest, watching Pepper.

Pepper sighed heavily, "Tony. Really? You're a scientist. Surely you can see that a blood sample would help very much in figuring out what happened..."

"I'm not getting out of here. No way am I going near that needle!"

"Fine." Pepper said, as an idea hit her. "I guess we'll just have to call you baby from now on..."

"WHAT?!" Tony yelled glaring at her.

"Yeah. The other guys already got their blood taken. Reed, Henry, and Bruce... if you don't get your blood taken, they'll call you a baby..."

Tony crawled to the front and peeked out at Pepper.

Pepper backed up, not wanting to scare him, then sat up "So. Now the question is, do you want to be considered a big boy... or a baby?"

Tony frowned at her, "I don't want to be a baby..."

"You'll be a big boy if you get your blood taken..."

Tony looked at the ground and mumbled, "Can I hold your hand... and not look like a baby...?"

Pepper smiled, "Of course you can. I'm sure Bruce was holding onto Betty. You saw how he doesn't leave her side... and no one would ever call him a baby because of that…" She said offering him her hand.

Tony nodded then took her hand and held it tight.

Pepper pulled him to her, and picked him up, sitting him on her hip.

Tony wrapped his arms around her neck, "Still don't want to do it..."

"I know... but we all have to do things we don't want sometimes. And I'll be right there with you." She said poking his nose lightly.

Tony wrinkled his nose, and glared at her, before snuggling against her.

Pepper smiled and made her way back to the living room to the others.

* * *

~**With Thor, Loki, and Jane**~

Loki was wandering around the hallways by himself, looking for Thor. Who happened to have let go of his arm at some point during his haste to get away from the 'needles'… whatever those were.

' _Where could he have gone?_' Loki thought, opening a door and looking in.

"Loki!" Jane said as she spotted him.

Loki looked at her, then frowned. '_Oh… it's the Midgardian woman brother was holding onto… wonder what she's doing._'

"Hello, Midgardian maiden. How can I help you?" He asked.

"Well… I was hoping… oh god of mischief… that you could help me with a couple of things… one of which involving a bit of trickery with your brother…"

'_This could be interesting… I may have to re-evaluate these Midgardians…_' Loki thought. "I am listening…"

"Well. I was hoping that you would come back with me, to get your blood, drawn. And in exchange I will give you these…" Jane said holding out a handful of strawberry and banana laffy taffies.

"What are those…?" He asked walking closer to inspect them.

"They are called Laffy Taffies. They're a type of candy. Here." She said, unwrapping a strawberry one and offering it to him. "Taste it."

Loki looked at her warily, wondering if it was a trick and there was there was something in it to knock him out, but he didn't sense any deceit in her, so he took the candy and popped it into his mouth, then began chewing.

Jane watched him, hoping he would like it.

Loki swallowed, then he looked at her. "ANOTHER!" he demanded, holding out his hand.

"Do I have your promise to come back with me and get your blood drawn?" She asked him.

He nodded. "I give you my word I will come back with you to get my blood 'drawn."

Jane smiled. "Great!" She said and handed the rest to him. He took the rest greedily and eyed them wondering whether to try a banana one, or eat another strawberry.

"Now. I have one more request, the one involving your brother."

Loki looked at her, as she held up a bag of milk and dark chocolate, his eyes widen and mouth started to water. He knew what those were. His father had brought them the Midgardian treat once, and Loki had loved it ever since.

"If you help me to get your brother to come back with us and get his blood drawn as well… you can have this whole bag." Jane said watching.

"Anything you want, maiden… I'll help you get Thor…" He said still staring at the bag.

"Wonderful! I'll give you the bag after you two get your blood drawn."

Loki pouted, but nodded. "Very well, we must find Thor first."

"Oh. That shouldn't be hard… more than likely he found his way to the gym." Jane said.

"Alright. Lead the way…" Loki said, as he began munching on the laffy taffies.

Jane led him to the gym, and they walked in. They both quickly spotted Thor messing with the weight machines.

Loki handed the laffy taffies to Jane. "Put those in the bag with the chocolate, and step outside. Thor will try to run if he sees you." He said then made his way over to Thor.

Jane put the laffy taffies in the bag then stepped back out of the gym to wait.

Thor looked up from changing the weights. "Brother!" he exclaimed. "Where did you go? You got lost when we were running."

Loki fought the urge to roll his eyes, and looked at his brother. "Brother. I have been thinking it would be good for us to go with the Midgardians and get our blood 'drawn'"

Thor frowned a little. "But… the bird child told us to run. So these 'needles', as he called them, must be bad…"

Loki shook his head. "You told me that Father had sent you here to learn of Midgardians. How can you achieve your mission if you spend your time away from them? And what's more. It's very rude to leave your Midgardian guide when she is to be helping you…"

Thor frowned and thought about it. "I suppose you are right, brother."

"Of course I am." Loki replied. "The guide would not let you get hurt. So if she is okay with these 'needles' then they must be harmless, and the bird child was just being a coward."

Thor nodded at Loki's logic and sighed. "Very well, we shall go back to Lady Jane." Thor said and started for the door.

Loki smirked, proud of himself, and followed his brother.

Jane was pacing in the hallway outside the gym, she slowed as the door opened and Thor and Loki came out.

"Ah! Lady Jane! You have good timing. Loki and I have decided to go back with you."

Jane smiled. "Oh! That's wonderful! Please. Head this way." She said gesturing down the hall.

Thor nodded and grabbed Loki's hand, then followed Jane back to the living room where the others were waiting.

Jane looked behind her and smiled at both of them, happy with herself for getting them to cooperate.

* * *

~**With Clint and Natasha**~

Natasha had been chasing Clint, for two hours. Normally, this chase wouldn't have gone on this long, because Clint would get tired… or he'd be horny, and engage her in a fight, which would end with them having sex… wherever they ended up. But since he was a kid… he had twice the amount of energy his adult-self had.

"Clint!" Natasha called, sounding a bit breathless. All she got for the effort was a plastic toy arrow to the head, and she growled, "Damn it, child! Stop that!"

"No!" Clint yelled, slightly out of breath, as he jumped from his perch on top of the fireplace, and took off running towards the library.

Natasha sighed in frustration then took off after him. This was another reason why she hadn't caught him yet. He kept moving! Changing is hiding place, and somehow keeping himself silent as he did. Normally she'd be able to find him because of his breathing, or at least his footsteps.

'_It must be because his body is lighter, which means his footsteps would be softer as well…_' though, she still wasn't sure how she wasn't able to hear him breathing, considering kids breathed faster than adults.

As she made her way into the library, she had to duck as a book came flying at her head. "Hey! Now that was just uncalled for!" That was another reason she had trouble catching him. He kept throwing all kinds of things at her, as well as shooting those toy arrows at her.

"No it wasn't!" Clint called, "You're trying to get me to do something that's going to hurt me!"

Natasha looked around the library, trying to spot him. '_Damn is small size… he can hide anywhere easily now…_'

"I am not! And it won't hurt if you just stay still and get you blood drawn like a big boy, and not a baby!"

"I'm not a baby!" He yelled and another arrow flew at her. She expected it this time and caught it one handed.

"The way you're acting says otherwise!" She said, scanning the room again carefully trying to pinpoint where his voice was coming from, she spotted a slight movement from the top of one of the book shelves and smiled, as an idea came to her. She walked over to the book shelf, still looking around as if she hadn't found him yet. Once at the book shelf, she pulled out a shuriken from one of the hidden pocket on her jumpsuit, and made sure it would catch the sunlight coming from the window.

'_Stupid, pretty woman…_' Clint thought as he watched her moved closer to him, from his perch on top of one of the book shelves. He had to lean out a bit to keep her in sight, but not too far. '_I'm not gonna give myself up that easily…_' He leaned out a little further when he caught sight of something shiny. '_What was that?_' he wondered.

"If you want to know come down here and I'll show you…" Natasha said looking up at him.

'_Crap. I said that out loud…_' he thought, aloud he said, "No. You're just trying to trick me into coming down there so you can get the others to stick me with that needle!"

Clint noticed from where he was, he could see part of her cleavage and leaned out a little more unconsciously.

"Well. You'll have to come down at some point…" she said. When Clint stayed silent she decided to switch tactics. "Phew… all this running around has made me start sweating…" she complained a little, fanning herself with one hand, and unzipping her suit slightly with the other.

Clint leaned out more, a bit too far this time and tumbled off the book shelf.

"Ahhhhhh~!" Clint screamed as he fell, and braced himself for impact with the floor. Instead he felt himself being caught, and pressed against something soft. He opened his eyes and noticed his head was resting against Natasha's breasts, then he looked up at her and saw her smiling.

"Got you." She said teasingly, and started walking back towards the living room.

"That wasn't fair!" he pouted, "I should get a biiiiiiiiiig kiss, before I die…" he said and puckered his lips, making 'smooching' sounds.

"Oh no, you don't." Natasha said, putting her finger to his lips. "And stop being so dramatic. You aren't going to die from getting a bit of blood drawn."

"Yes I will~! It's gonna hurt!" He said crossing his arms.

Natasha shook her head. "How about this, if you sit through getting you blood drawn without complaining or whining, I'll let you snuggle my chest as much as you want. Sound good?"

"Hmm…" Clint said thinking about it. "If I get all the kisses I want too, you got a deal."

"….kisses on the cheek and that's it."

"Okay. Deal." Clint said, then proceeded to snuggle against her chest and sighed happily.

Natasha rolled her eyes, but let him, then walked into the living room and headed straight for Betty who was smiling kindly at her.

"Finally caught him…" Natasha said as she sat down in front of Betty.

"Better late than never." Betty said smiling then turned to pick up a syringe and proceeded to take a sample of Clint's blood.

* * *

A/N 2: Okay. So, Loki tasting chocolate may be stretching things a bit. Because as far as I know, Thor is the only Norse god to interact with humans willingly, but for the sake of this story, let's pretend Odin brought back chocolate from Earth and gave it to them as kids, okay?

Anyway, reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. This is where you guys come in. What kind of trouble/situations would you like to see the kids get into? I know someone asked for more of Peter, and of course, you guys want Deadpool. I have an idea for Deadpool, but I need some ideas of how he would show up at the Avenger's mansion. That said, I can't wait to hear from you guys! See y'all next chapter!


	8. The SHIELD and the Deadpool

The S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Deadpool

A/N: *peaks out from behind a rock waving a white flag* Hey guys~ I'm back. My inspiration for this story came back and I figured out how to bring Deadpool into it! Yay~!

A/N 2: Anyway, I'll be bringing other heroes into the story as well. Like the Heroes for Hire (Power Man and Iron Fist), and a few of the mutants as well. So, my question is, which heroes would you like to see as three year olds? Remember, it has to be a male hero, the females weren't affected by the spell. However, the females can show up as guardians for the three year olds, such as Jean Grey. I'm planning on having her be the one to bring the other mutant kids to the Avengers mansion. So any suggestion for which mutants I should include and any other heroes you like to see?

Agent Phil Coulson was _not_ having a good day. He had woken up for work late this morning (for the first time in his 30+ years of working with S.H.I.E.L.D.), he didn't get time to eat breakfast because Director Fury immediately put him on paperwork duty and then, to top it all off, Deadpool had showed up again, wanting to join S.H.I.E.L.D. and/or the Avengers (it varied from day to day). But this time, it wasn't a normal sized and aged Deadpool. No. It was a three year old Deadpool who seemed to still have _all_ of the knowledge the older Deadpool had.

* * *

"Hey. Hey. Hey, Coulson. Hey. Hey, Coulson." Deadpool was repeating over and over while poking the agent in the shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, WADE?" Coulson yelled at him.

Deadpool sighed behind his mask, and looked towards something Coulson couldn't see. "No one appreciates good references anymore…"

"What?" Coulson asked, then shook his head. "Never mind. Just get out of my office. Go find someone else to bug."

"Aww… come on Phil! You don't mean that. You know like having the Deadpool around."

Coulson shook his head again and opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted as his office door was opened and Nick Fury strolled in.

"Well, well, well. Seems we have a situation, Agent Coulson." Fury said, looking from Deadpool to Coulson and back.

"What situation, sir?" Coulson asked, immediately going into serious mode.

"Surveillance shows that male heroes all over New York have been turned into three year olds. Judging by the looks of Deadpool there, I'd say our reports are confirmed."

Deadpool rolled his eyes and stood up on Coulson's desk to make himself taller. "Come on Nick! Call me Wade! We're buddies after all, aren't we?"

"No we are not. You are a nuisance to me and everyone here. Coulson. I want you to take him to the Avengers mansion. We have reports that it seems to be where a lot of the heroes are now. Drop Deadpool off there, and report back here immediately. We'll need all the man power we can get to find the heroes who have been turned into three year olds."

"Yes, sir, Director Fury." Coulson said, saluting him.

Deadpool rolled his eyes at being ignored. "I'm driving the Quinn jet!" He yelled as he jumped off the desk and ran out the door, but not before giving Fury a good kick to the knee.

"Ow! $&%*! ^%#^! %& !#*!" Fury yelled, hopping on one foot and rubbing the knee Deadpool had kicked. He glared at Coulson when he heard a few snickers coming from him. "What are you waiting for?! Go after him!"

Coulson went into business mode again and hurried after Deadpool, leaving Fury there to nurse his knee.

* * *

~A couple hours later~

After successfully keeping Deadpool from blowing anything up or causing the Quinn jet to crash into anything, Coulson grabbed Deadpool by the collar of his costume and got them both out of the jet and headed to the door of the Avengers mansion.

"Hey~! Put me down, Coulson! I ain't gonna do anything!" Deadpool yelled squirming and twisting to try and make Coulson let go of him.

"No." He said simply, and rang the door bell.

Pepper Potts answered the door. "Phil! I… what are you doing here?" She asked, then noticed Deadpool. "Oh. So I take it S.H.I. E.L.D knows about what's going on?"

"That we do, Miss Potts. Now, I'd like to ask you what exactly you and the others are doing. I'm assuming the respective females in the heroes lives are acting a babysitters for the heroes?"

"That's right. Though, Susan Richards, and Janet Van Dyne are in the lab with their husband/boyfriends working on a way to reverse what's happened."

"And what exactly is it that's hap-" Coulson cut off his sentence as a three year old Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, walked by, rolling his shield alongside him. "OH MY GOD! HE'S SO ADORABLE!" He squealed and dropped Deadpool in a heap on the doorstep, before running over to Captain America and picking him up and squeezing him in a tight hug.

The sudden squeal made Pepper and little Steve jump. Though poor Steve was bewildered by the strange man who had just grabbed him, after his intial shock passed he began fighting against him. "Hey! Let me go! Help! He's trying to kill me!"

Coulson pulled him back and looked Steve in the eye. "I would never do that! You're my ido-" he was cut off when Steve punched him in the face, knocking Coulson out. Steve scrambled away from Coulson and hid behind his shield, which was ten times his size now.

Deadpool began cracking up in a fit of laughter after he saw Coulson go down, and Pepper was fighting giggles herself. She shut the door, and hurried over to Steve to make sure he was alright. She'd deal with Coulson later. The most he was going to have was a black eye.

As Pepper went to Steve, Deadpool became bored and took his chance to explore the mansion (he'd already been here several times before, but things look different when you're barely taller than 3 ft.) He took off in the mansion to see who else he could find to relieve his boredom.

* * *

A/N 3: Sorry it's a little short guys! But what I have in mind next doesn't really fit in with the title of this chapter. But expect a lot of shenanigans in the next chapter. I can't guarantee it will be a fast update, because of school and work and life in general, but I will try my best to get it up as soon as possible. Remember! Leave a review of the story along with suggestions for new heroes to show up.


	9. Of Spiders and Heroes

A/N: hey guys~ I should really be doing homework right now, but I'll get to that after this. We get more interaction with the new comers and introduce two new characters to the mix as well! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Of Spiders and Heroes

Deadpool made his way past the living room and deeper into the mansion. He heard voices coming from one of the rooms up ahead (happy that for once the voices in his head weren't bugging him. When he reached the door, he pushed it open and peaked in.

Wolverine and Black Panther were sitting by Storm, playing with blocks. Black Panther seemed to be building a scale model of some city. Wolverine was standing between some blocks stacked like towers; he stood up after finishing the last one and then proceeded to start knocking them down, making roaring noises as he did so. (1)

Deadpool shook his head. '_If I tried messing with them I'd have to deal with Storm over there_' Deadpool thought. He continued his look around the room and spotted Peter Parker over by himself. Peter was looking through the lens of a camera, pointing it at random place and seemed to be talking to himself. '_Bingo. We have a winner for the 'Who will be Deadpool's entertainment for the time being._' He thought, as he made his way over to little Peter.

Peter was too busy pretending he was a world famous reporter. His stories were big hits and everyone was reading them and they loved the pictures he took as well. His little bubble of fantasy was interrupted as he heard another person say "What'cha doin' kid?"

Peter turned and saw a kid not much older than himself, but in a weird looking costume. "I'm taking pitures…" He said, showing the toy camera to the newcomer. "Who are you?" he asked warily.

"The name's Deadpool, kid. Or well, you can call me Wade." The newcomer, Wade, said.

"N-Nice to meet you, Wade." Peter said hesitantly. There was something about this guy he wasn't sure of. There was this weird tingling in the back of his head, and Peter knew that it was a warning of something. He didn't know how he knew, he just did.

Deadpool reached over and grabbed the camera from him and examined it.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back!" Peter yelled, trying to reach the camera as Wade held it out of his grasp.

"Come on now kid. This is a fake camera, it's not really taking pictures." Wade said and began stepping away from Peter. He grinned under his mask enjoying watching the kid struggle to get the camera back.

"It does too!" Peter yelled. "I been taking really good pitures with it!"

Wade rolled his eyes and looked to the side. "Geez. Forgot how much kids like living in their fantasies. Right, parents?" He turned his attention back to Peter who was red faced and looked like he was about to cry.

"Who you talkin' to you jerk weirdo? Give me my camera back!"

"Why don't you try asking nicely? And I might consider it." Wade said, still messing with the camera, suddenly he pressed too hard on the back of it and the plastic case cracked. Both boys froze and looked at the camera. "uh… oops?" Deadpool said and gave a nervous laugh.

Peter took the camera from Wade and looked at it sadly, then started crying loudly.

"H-Hey, calm down it's just a toy kid!" Wade exclaimed, looking around in panic.

Peter looked at him and glared, then threw the toy at Deadpool, nailing him in the head. "I hate you! You jerk!" He ran away from Deadpool and began climbing up the wall, to the ceiling and planted himself there before yelling for Mary Jane. "MISS MARY JANE!" He yelled tearfully.

"Oh come on!" Deadpool yelled from the ground. "There's no need for that."

The commotion had attracted the other three occupant's attention, but before any of them could get up and give Deadpool a lesson he wouldn't forget, Mary Jane ran into the room.

"What? What is it? Peter? Where are you?" She asked looking around the room. She heard sniffling and crying coming from above her. She looked up and gasped. "Peter! Come down from there! You're going to hurt yourself!" She knew that he wouldn't given his abilities, but her concern for him overrode any logical thoughts.

"No." Peter said sniffling. "The meanie jerk is still there." He pointed to Deadpool as he finished his sentence.

Mary Jane followed his finger, and pinned Deadpool with a hard stare. "You're the one that made my Tiger cry?"

"What's it to ya? I only broke this silly toy camera. Nothin' life threatening." Deadpool said, then eyed Mary Jane up and down. "Ya know sweet cheeks, hows about you and me get outta here and go someplace private?" he asked her and started to run his hand along Mary Jane's calve and up her leg.

Mary Jane made a disgusted noise and swung her leg, kicking Deadpool into a wall, leaving a good sized dent in it. Mary Jane huffed and looked up at Peter. "Come down here, Tiger. I'll get you a new camera and we'll wait for Miss Natasha to get back with the food, alright?"

"O-Okay…" Peter said tearfully, but made his way across the ceiling and down the wall. Mary Jane pulled him off the wall and into her arms. Peter quickly started cuddling her as she took them both out of the room.

* * *

Over on the other side of the room, the trip there were fighting laughs at Deadpool's expense. Well, two of them were, Wolverine was cracking up loudly.

"Ah. Man! That was great!" He said, making his way over to where Deadpool was laying in a heap against the wall. "How does it feel getting your butt kicked by a girl, bub?" he asked snickering.

"F*** you, Logan." Came Wade's response as he slowly made his way to his feet.

Wolverine's laughter dried up and he growled. "I'm not sure what you just said, but I know it was an insult. You wanna go, bub?" He asked, unsheathing his claws and glaring at Deadpool. "Let's go."

Deadpool looked at him, and grinned behind his mask. "Sure. Been a while since I've had a good fight…" He said then lunged at Wolverine.

Wolverine caught him and swung him to the ground, then pounced on him. As the two started wrestling, Storm facepalmed and walked over to the two. She quickly summoned a small thunderstorm, and zapped them both on their butts lightly with a lightning bolt.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW~!" They both screamed and jumped away from each other, rubbing their butts and looking at Storm angrily as their healing factors kicked in, taking the sting away.

"Stop it, both of you. If you try fighting again, I'm going to zap you harder and make sure those healing factors of yours take their time in healing you." She said, giving them both a stern glare, which made the boys stare at the ground grumpily. She picked Black Panther up and said, "Now come on. Black Widow should be getting the food right about now. Let's head into the kitchen and wait there." And started heading to the kitchen.

Wolverine and Deadpool followed her, but kept shoving and hitting and pinching each other the entire way.

* * *

~Outside a McDonald's close to the Avenger's mansion~

"Come on, Danny! It doesn't get more peaceful than that!" Luke Cage, aka Power-man yelled at his friend.

"But it's stealing. Other people paid money for that food. It is bad karma to steal from other what they rightfully deserve." Danny Rand, aka Iron Fist replied back to his friend.

Cage rolled his eyes. "Seriously, dude? Come on! I'm starvin' and you are too! All you gotta do is go in there and distract everyone whislt I sneak back there and grabs some chow for us. No one gets hurts."

"But again, that is stealing and it is bad karma." Danny said, even though his stomach chose that moment to growl.

"Oh fine. I'm just gonna bust in there and grab some food from the closest person I see and if I gotta crack a few skulls to get it, I'm gonna!" Cage said and started to make his way to the door.

"No!" Danny exclaimed and grabbed Luke's arm. "Alright. Alright. I'll do it. We're both tired and weak and cranky. I get it. Just let me pray so that the universe will have mercy on us."

Cage rolled his eyes but let Danny do his 'Zen' thing, though he tapped his foot impatiently.

As Danny finished his praying, A red-headed woman walked out of the doors and stopped as she looked at them. "I… know you two. Don't I?"

Cage looked at her, then eyed the huge bag of McDonald's food she had. "Lady, I don't know. But I'll do whatever or be whoever you want if you give me and my friend some of that food." Cage said, drooling a little.

"Ignore my friend. He's not always polite. My name is Danny Rand, and he's Luke Cage. We're kind of lost. We woke up in an alley next to each other and we've trying to figure out what to do. And we're very hungry. And these clothes we found to wear aren't suited for cold weather…" Danny explained, shivering a little.

"I'm Natasha Romanova. Here." She said and squatted down, she reached into the bag and pulled out a couple of cheeseburgers from the bag and handed one to each boy. "Eat that and warm up. Come with me and I'll give you a place to stay and you'll be fed and taken care of."

Cage unwrapped the burger and began eating it with gusto. "Lady, I'll follow you wherever you want."

"Thank you very much for your kindness, Miss Romanova." Danny said, unwrapping his burger and eating it. (2)

Natasha smiled and led the boys back to the Avenger's mansion.

* * *

A/N 2: And there ya have it guys! Once again, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and if y'all have any ideas for mischief for the babies to get into, let me know! In the next chapter we get to meet a new character! Though how he becomes a 3 year old is quite different than the other heroes.

(1). I'm imagining the scene in Lilo & Stitch where stitch builds a city out of Lilo's toys and destroys it.

(2). I'm so sorry if I get this wrong. In the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon it's stated that Iron Fist is a vegetarian, but I'm not sure if that's how he is in the comics. If I got this wrong, someone tell me so I can fix it.


	10. Of X-Men and Submariners

A/N: Hey guys~ I got my papers and stuff finished, so I've got some free time now! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Though, I lied about only introducing one character in this one. Instead, I'm introducing 5 characters. I'm also fixing a mistake that some people mentioned in the reviews. Thank you again, for pointing it out and being nice about it! Enough rambling from me, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Of X-Men and Submariners

Wolverine wasn't really sure why the white haired lady kept calling him Logan, but he figured he'd let her. He kind of liked the sound of it. It was better than James. Plus, she fed him so he'd let her call him whatever she wanted.

Currently he was walking beside the white haired lady, who was carrying the dark skinned kid, to the kitchen because the red head that had gone to get food came back with the food. And apparently she had brought two new kids with her. He didn't care about that though, he just wanted food.

As they reached the kitchen, he saw that all of the kids were seated in booster seats. He felt the white haired lady pick him up and set him in one after she had set the dark skinned kid in one.

"There you go, Logan." She said smiling, and then placed a burger and some fries in front of him and the dark skinned kid along with a drink.

"Thanks." Both he and the dark skinned kid said before quickly digging into the food. Logan distantly heard the door bell ring, but ignored it in favor of his food.

"I'll get it!" Storm said, and made her way to the front door.

* * *

Jean Grey stood outside the door to the Avenger's mansion holding onto a three-year-old Cyclops, or Scott Summers, who was currently clinging to her. She had the three-year-old Beast, or Hank McCoy beside her, trying to keep hold of a child harness, which he had modified to fit, that was attached to a struggling Angel, or Warren Worthington, to keep him from flying off.

"Warren, please. Do land and stop trying to disappear." Jean said looking at him.

"As you wish, Miss Jean." He said with a bow as he landed.

Jean couldn't help but smile. '_Same old Warren,_' She thought._ 'always the charmer'_.

She looked up as she waited for someone to answer the door. She thought back to everything that had lead to them showing up here.

Jean had woken up in her room inside the apartment she, Hank, Scott, and Warren were sharing while they pursued a new lead on the brotherhood's activity. After she had showered and dressed, she walked out of the room and into the kitchen, surprised to see that no one was there. Normally Hank was the first one of them up. It made her suspicious, so she went to the room the boys were sharing. When she got there, she was so shocked at seeing all three of them laying in various positions around the room.

Scott was curled up on the floor, covered with blankets, Warren was on his back, on the bed, with his wings spread out wide under him, and Hank was curled up in the chair by the bed. Each of them in the body of a three-year-old.

"What… is going on?" She wondered aloud. She hesitantly probed each of their minds to see if she could figure out what happened. Normally she wouldn't do this as it was an invasion of privacy, but she figure the boys would forgive her this one time.

She didn't find much, except that they were all dreaming about various things. And that their minds seemed to match their bodies, except for Hank. His brain patterns seemed relatively normal.

She made her way over to him and gently shook him. "Hey… Hank. Wake up."

"Mmhmm~?" Hank mumbled as he sat up and yawned. "What is it, Jean? Have I overslept?"

"Ah… no. Not exactly. But you might want to look at yourself and the others…" She said as she moved out of his way so that he could see Scott and Warren. Then she held up a mirror, that had been lying on the bed side table, in front of him to let him see himself.

"Oh my stars and garters!"

* * *

That had been followed by a quick call to Professor X in which he explained to them that Wolverine had been affected by it as well, and that he, along with Storm, was at the Avengers mansion. She immediately found some clothes from the department store nearby, bought them, then dressed the kids and brought them with her.

They had some trouble with Warren trying to fly off once he discovered how to actually use his wings. That's when she had found a child harness in a store that they passed and had Hank modify it so that it would fit over Warren's wings, which was another struggle on its own, but they managed.

The door opened suddenly and Jean was looking at Storm, or Ororo Munroe. "Ororo! Is it true that Logan is a three-year-old as well?"

"Yes it's true. All the male superheroes who were in New York turned into three-year-olds. I'll explain the rest inside. Come on, we were just having lunch." Storm said, stepping back to allow her and the boys in.

"Why thank you very much, Miss." Warren said, giving Storm a bow and a boyish grin before walking in behind Hank who was shaking his head.

"It's nice to see you again, Ororo." Hank himself said as he walked into the house.

"Nice to see you guys too." She said smiling, then turned to Scott, who just hid his face against Jean's shoulder.

"He's very shy. Though, I'm not really surprised at that." Jean said as she stepped across into the mansion.

She and Storm were to each other and learning their stories that they didn't notice the other presence until it had zoomed past them and into the mansion. The girls both jumped and instant went into defensive positions.

"Greetings, X-Men. It is I, King Namor. I have been following you, Phoenix. Namor wishes to know what has transpired here on the surface. And why is it that Namor cannot seem to locate his beloved Susan Storm?

"Oh. Well…" She quickly explained the situation to everyone.

"I see. Well. Are they making much progress with figuring out how to turn everyone back?" Hank asked. "Maybe I could go down and give them a hand.

"So, that idiot Reed is now a three-year-old? Perfect. Now Namor shall swoop in and woo the fair Susan and make her his queen. Tell me, is she in the lab with that man?" Namor asked, looking at Storm.

" Well, yes but…"

Before she could finish her sentence Namor had already taken off in the direction of the lab. His superb hearing allowed him to hear Sue as she talked in the lab with the others.

" Oh dear. I don't think this is going to end well…" Jean said, watching Namor take off.

Storm just sighed. "I'm sure they can handle it. Let's just get these little guys fed…."

"I'll pass on the food for now. I ate before we left the apartment, and I would really like to see what progress has been made." Hank said as he handed the harness to Jean and headed in the direction Namor had taken.

"Can you get this off me now, please Miss Jean?" Warren said looking up at her with big blue eyes. "I promise to not try and fly off on my own anymore."

Jean couldn't resist those eyes. "Alright. But if you try to fly away, I won't hesitate to control your mind and put this back on you, understand? I don't want you to get hurt." She explained as she bent down and unfastened the harness.

"I understand perfectly. You are a wonderful woman, Miss Jean." He said, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to it, before turning and going to the kitchen.

"Well. Being a three-year-old certainly hasn't changed his personality." Storm said smiling at Jean.

"I suppose not." She said, laughing.

As the women headed into the kitchen, they both missed the frown and glare that Scott was shooting at Warren.

* * *

A/N: So~ how'd that turn out? Hopefully it went well. Next part will involve Namor trying to win Sue away from Reed, and possibly some stuff between Scott and Warren over Jean. Though I'm not exactly sure how I'd do that. However! I am open to any and all suggestions. If you have an idea of something the characters can do, or something mischievous to happen, let me know!

As always, Constructive criticism is welcome. And any and all flames will be given to Deadpool and he will paid in chimichangas and tacos to use those flames against you.

Deadpool: Woohoo! Yeah! I get you burn you guys to a crisp if you get out of hand! *does a peace sign* So review and be nice about it!


End file.
